Meow Wow
|-|Spirit= |-|Nightmare= |-|Rare Nightmare= Summary Meow Wow is one of of the many sorts of Dream Eaters that appears in the Sleeping Worlds, mainly known for their use as a sample to explain Dream Eaters by Master Yen Sid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C '''| Possibly '''3-A Name: Meow Wow Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: None Age: Varies Classification: Dream Eater Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Eater Physiology, Healing, Magic, Natural Weaponry, Invisibility, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can slow down the time of the target), Enhanced Senses | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Eater Physiology, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Size Manipulation via Tornado Pounce, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Resistance to Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness (Which is timeless in nature)), Memory Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give in to his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Has consistently fought by Sora's side with enemies that can fight on par with him such as Pete and Young Xehanort, can injure Sora and Riku) | Possibly Universe level '(Can keep up with Sora in the battle against Xehanort) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Sora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class '''| Possibly '''Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Can survive attacks from the likes of Pete, Young Xehanort, Sora and Riku) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Is weak to fire-based attacks and is unable to attack while using the forcefield. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Horn Combo:' Meow Wow bounces and then strikes the target with his horn whle rotating itself, then quickly repeats the process but to slice it instead. *'Horn Bounce:' Meow Wow bounces on the floor aiming to slam the target up to five times. *'Horn Dive:' Jumps to the target to stab it with his horn. *'Combo Assist:' Supports a friend with magic to double their physical attack speed for 10 seconds. *'Curaga:' A healing spell that brings Meow Wow and nearby allies back to full health, reviving them if they had recently fallen to enemy attacks. *'Balloonga:' Summons a large balloon that when it bursts on contact with a target, releases more balloons for additional damage. The large balloon has a high chance of stunning the foe, with the smaller ones having a less but still has a chance to stun the target. *'Slow:' Meow Wow reduces the speed of the flow of time on the target to make it slower. *'Vanish:' Meow Wow turns himself invisible temporally. *'Meow Wow Balloon:' Sora activates its link bond with it to realize the following moves alongside him: **'Tornado Pounce:' Meow Wow makes a stronger version of the Horn Bounce making light-based shockwaves and growing in size when landing and tornados when jumping upwards. **'Deflate Dash: '''Spits out the air it absorbed to harm nearby enemies in a similar fashion to a balloon, losing size and power of the Tornado Pounce in the process. **After the time limit, Meow Wow vanishes exploding leaving a burst of balloon replicas of Dream Eaters, harming nearby foes. '''Key:' Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Species Category:Game Characters Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Playable Characters Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Dream Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Water Users Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Balloon Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users